A Potential Viral Video
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Two snork twins had discovered that their species is becoming less known to mankind, so they decide to make a video and post it on youtube to get back into the spot light. Double Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The world seems bright for Radio Seaworthy, his success in The Outback made Snorkland more advanced than before. The green snork swam happily across town, using his snorkel to propel him through the water. His sister, Berry Seaworthy, swims beside him as they past the Snorktown Park below.

Radio Seaworthy is a green snork wearing a white shirt w/ long green sleeves and a pair of dark green pants, his sister wears a midnight green t-shirt with a pair of matching long pants and has a brown shag haircut. The two are twins, descendents of AllStar Seaworthy who happens to be the victim of an unfortunate accident leading to the twins' birth. Though their chromosomal ages are quite short, their physical ages match that of a teenager.

The snorks are planning a goal, a goal that will help define the snork race. They discovered that Humanity has nearly forgotten about them, using their computer, (the only device that connects them to mankind's internet in the entire ocean), they looked up their own race on Google and Bing. They were horrified that they barely made a blimp on the web, and the snork's wikipedia article was quite small.

So they plan a goal to have mankind remember the snorks of who they are, and that they're still on the face of the planet with an important role to play in the world. Its largely guarded as a top secret plan, since Governor Wetworth will not allow the discovery of Snorkland by humans. Hiding in the Governor's face, Radio and Berry has more power than him.

The twins have their own army, their own industry, their own land which they call their playground. All situated 40 kilometers south of Snorkland's borders in the desert ocean called The Outback, which is occupied by snorks who were once part of snork society now gone insane. They are deemed as criminals by the eyes of fellow snorks, and ruthless monsters who must be destroyed.

Radio showed pity and generosity among the feral snorks, since some of the feral snorks happened to be children and about half of them share a distant ancestor in his family. So he took them under his wing, and formed an industrial empire which he calls the Seaworthy Empire, this empire of his quickly grew and used the metal bottle cap instead of the peral currency since bottle caps worth more to them. For example, every 10 or 100 pearls in so equal to 1 bottle cap in value.

Its easy to see why Radio and Berry gained so much power, their sweet temperature, benevolence, and generosity made him loved and respected by many civilized and feral snorks of all. His well developed friendship between his Great Uncle Strangesnork and Gallio made their feud be kept in check, with fulfilled promises of success and money donations.

Its work that Seaworthy Twins are proud of, though their silliness and lack of discipline sometimes get in the way. Their brains are equivalent to the mind of that of a child, which is not ironic to some since they are only just hitherto 14 months old. Due to their childish and immature behavior, they found it fond to prank and tease their father on occasion.

The twins swam overhead of AllStar's house as he was with several friends of his, the two giggled as they swam down and approached his window to see what he was doing. "Let me see!" said Berry as she pushed Radio aside.

"You got enough room!" demanded Radio as he pushed her back, "Just shut up sissy and watch!"

The two soon got situated as they looked into the window of their parent's home, they saw AllStar watching TV with his friends. "I wonder what they're watching." said Berry.

"I do too," said Radio, "I wonder whatever they're watching is worth watching."

"If it isn't worth watching then why are they watching?" asked Berry.

"Then they must be watching something that's worth watching," insisted Radio, "Just shut up and watch, this might get interesting."

The two snorks watch AllStar as he past a bowl of popcorn to Casey and Daffney, Dimmy just returned with a large bottle of reefberry juice and a plate of corn dogs. "What are we watching AllWet?" asked Junior, "Some sort of movie?"

"No," said AllStar, "Its not a movie, its some sort of TV program called Snork Survival."

"Snork Survival?" asked Junior, "The snork is that about?"

"Its some sort of show that has to do with a snork surviving in the most extreme areas of the ocean," explained AllStar, "The program has been running for about a couple of seasons now, I just thought it would be interesting to watch."

Suddenly a commercial came up showing an electronic product called the SnorkPad, its a computer tablet designed for multitasking and on the go. The company name happens to be called "Seaworthy Corp." which happens to be owned by Radio and Berry Seaworthy. They've pretty much own a monopoly on the steam and electricity utility lines, including the Snorktown Power Plant where AllStar's dad works.

"Radio makes good electronics," comment Daffney, "The SnorkPod was a major hit in Snorkland lately."

"Hmhm." agreed Tooter.

Back outside, Radio and Berry head over to the front door and picked the lock. They managed to successfully unlock the door and slowly opened it, Radio sticks his head through the door and sees nobody was paying attention to him and Berry. Radio gestures to his sister to be quiet as the two secretly crawls on the floor and behind the couch.

Just as Radio was behind AllStar, he stuck his snorkel up and quickly placed it on the back up AllStar's head. He then sucked in through his snorkel as hard as he can, to AllStar it felt as if his brain is being sucked right out of his body. The yellow snork yelped as he jumped into the air, did a summersalt, and landed back in the couch on his head.

Radio and Berry can't bare to laugh as everyone turned their attention to him, "You've should have seen the look on your face," laughed Radio, "Your facial expression was halarious!"

"Radio," said AllStar as he rolls to the floor and lands on his back, "Its great to see you in all but why do you have to make your visits unnanounced."

"Element of surprise," said Radio and Berry, "It kept us alive."

"I can see that." said Junior, "My father is looking for you again, something about a fast food joint mistemener."

"Oh that was Berry," claimed Radio, "She was the one who took a dump in the trash can."

"Guilty as charged." admitted Berry.

"Oh AllStar," said Radio, "I have something important to tell you, its going to be great."

"What is it?" asked AllStar as he gets back up to his feet.

"I have to tell you in private," said Radio, "Its between you and me, since you have some spare time on your hands in all."

"I have some time," said AllStar, "Mind if I excuse myself guys?"

"Sure AllStar," said Casey, "Go right ahead."

AllStar, Radio, and Berry heads out the front door and shut it behind them, with no other eyes and ears around, Radio and Berry told him their plan.

"I just realized that we're nearly forgotten by the humans in Dry Space," said Radio, "After numerous research, I discovered that we barely made a noticable blimp on their world wide web. I have a plan that would be able to make us remembered once again."

"Whatever it is," said AllStar, "I hope you don't stir up some snork about it."

"The chances of that happening are high," said Berry, "But that happened already, you remember your recent visit to the surface?"

"I rather not talk about it." said AllStar.

"Well," said Radio, "I've been working on a powerful radio antenna down in The Outback, I'm using it to gain a better access to the internet and I'm getting some promising results. Though I could not receive the FM and AM radio frequencies from up above, since we're no where near the North American continent."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked AllStar.

"Nothing," said Radio as he cracks a smile, "I got an even better idea, which I have no idea what it is."

"Some plan." chuckled AllStar.

"Yeah," chuckled Radio, "But anyway, what are you and your friends doing?"

"Watching TV," said AllStar, "Just saw a commercial of your SnorkPad."

"Oh the SnorkPad," said Radio, "I got the idea from the IPad in the human world, so is many other useful gadgets. I'll be heading out now since Wetworth is trying to grab ahold of me again. Just remember not to tell anyone about the plan, if Governor Wetworth finds out he'll might hunt me down on my own soil for this."

"I won't tell anyone Radio." said AllStar.

"Not even your friends?" asked Berry.

"No Berry, not even my friends." said AllStar.

"Okay," said Radio and Berry in unison, "I'll see you later then."

"Bye." said AllStar.

"Bye." said the twins.

As Radio and Berry swam off, AllStar heads back inside and rejoins his friends on the couch. "What did Radio want you for?" asked Casey.

"Some personal agenda," said AllStar, "He's up to something big, again."

"Like what?" asked Dimmy.

"I don't really know," said AllStar, "But we'll see it soon enough."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"So how you're going to do this Radio?" asked Berry as they head back home, "I mean this plan seems hard to pull off."

"We're going to make a youtube video," said Radio finally, "The only problem is what to videotape, Strangesnork might be of use for all I know."

"Oh that would be funny," said Berry, "Great Uncle Strangesnork is always a nut."

"A nut it seems," said Radio, "You wanna go visit him?"

"I prefer looking through his window," said Berry, "Do you have a camcorder?"

"Yeah," said Radio as he pulls out his HD camera, "Since Strangesnork is weird, he would might make a big hit on youtube."

"You know where is he?" asked Berry, "He often moves his lab to various locations in order to avoid being captured by Snorkland authorities."

"Unknown to Snorkland authorities," said Radio, "I've implanted a GPS transmitter on his lab, so he has nowhere to hide."

The twins swam over the ocean floor and managed to find Strangesnork's lab, sitting perfectly on the edge of a coral reef. The snorks swam up to a window and peered inside, there they saw Strangesnork working on a projected of his. The mad scientist was laying underneath the massive 500 gram machine as he works on the plumbing underneath, "Finneus," he said bluntly to his catfish, "Where's that damn wrench!"

The catfish quickly swam up to him carrying a wrench in his mouth, he hands Strangesnork the wrench and used it to tighten a loose bolt. Suddenly a jet of black ink shot out of one of the gears and engulfs Dr. Strangesnork in its massive thick cloud.

"Finneus!" he screamed as he scrambles from underneath the machine, "Its all your fault fish brain!"

Radio and Berry laughs as Dr. Strangesnork chases Finneus around with the wrench the fish gave him, and Radio managed to get it all on tape. The show went on for 5 minutes before Finneus swam inside the machine as Dr. Strangesnork slams face first into it, the snork jolt backwards and slammed against the wall "Snork!" he cursed, "Snork snork snork!"

"I think we have enough here Berry," said Radio as he stops recording and closed up the camera, "Lets get back home before-"

"Damn you kids!" cursed Dr. Strangesnork as he glared at the twins.

"Run!" cried Berry.

Radio and Berry swam off to the horizon like a freight train, but Strangesnork didn't chase them. The two snorks laugh as hard as they can, armed with potential video for youtube. "With this video," said Radio, "The snorks will never be forgotten!"

"I'll say," said Berry, "It'll might go viral too!"

"I guess there's some hope for the snorks after all," said Radio, "Its party at AllStar's place tonight!"

**THE END!**


End file.
